


Capitulation

by Taralynn9295



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hydra, Marvel - Freeform, Medical, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taralynn9295/pseuds/Taralynn9295
Summary: Eyrliss is the daughter of a disgraced Vanir nobleman and human mother. Abandoned by her father on Midgard, her mother struggles to keep her hidden. Her powers became evident at a young age, attracting unwanted attention. Despite constant relocation, they finally catch up to her. Hydra agents now have one of the most powerful weapons they could hope for.





	Capitulation

She could still hear her mother’s screams. Her mind flashed to the horror of the moment they took her life. Gunfire. She watched as the light left her mother’s eyes. Why did she not fight harder? After all, she did now. Even after several blows to the head she managed to send men through the wall. Selfish child.. only protecting herself. One final blow and everything goes black.

The table felt cold against her bare back, wrists and ankles shackled at her sides. Her eyes closed, seeking the sweet relief of sleep. Suddenly she was jolted awake by the current of electricity that shot through her body just as she started to drift off. Fingers splayed, body contorting from the pain, her wrists and ankles bloody from the restraints, she tries to scream. Only a ragged cough escapes. It had been eleven days since they last allowed her rest.

“Previous methods unsuccessful. Despite inflicted injuries, subject became combative resulting in three casualties. Sleep deprivation/electroconvulsive therapy appears to have gained the desired effect. Subject is semi- lucid yet compliant.”

She stared at the full bag of iv fluid hanging above. Her hand stung where the catheter entered. Despite the hydration, her lips were parched. Her face gaunt; more dark circles than eyes, she blinks. At least they were no longer swelled shut. Footsteps.

She turned her head toward the sound, her matted hair scratches against the table. Her long, dark brown locks, once flowing in waves nearly to her waist, were now raggedly chopped to her earlobes.

Darling, let me help you.

Suddenly a soft hand strokes her bruised cheek. Her face tenses, her sunken eyes well with tears, desperately seeking some semblance of comfort.

This would all be over, you just have to do what they ask.

He wipes away the tears and strokes her hair.

Shhhh… it’s alright my dear, just relax.

She nods her head, melting into his touch.

Very important work you’re needed for. Do you understand?

A weak “yes”

He begins to remove the restraints, one by one, then clamps the iv. She winces slightly as it’s pulled from beneath her skin. He wraps her in a warm blanket.

Isn’t that better?

Her body was trembling, but grateful for small comforts. She looked at him, a sliver of trust replacing fear. Every reason she fought them becoming a faint whisper in her mind. Even the person she held most dear became but a vapor, carried away. She now belonged to them; after all, there was important work to be done.


End file.
